


iDæmon

by anuminis



Series: H50 Art Fiesta 2011 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/28797">H50 Art Fiesta</a> 2011. Prompt by [info]les342 "A Hawaii Five-0/fandom of your choice crossover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	iDæmon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading this awesome fic: The Republic of Heaven by blind_author and I was thinking about what dæmons the Five-0 team would have. So I was thinking that for Chin to ride his bike and Kono to surf they dæmons would have to be birds. That's why Chin's Kūnoa is a Red-billed Tropicbird and Kono's Nalu a White Tern. Steve's Sila is a Oriental Small-clawed Otter the smallest otter species in the world which Danny find's hilarious. Steve's thinks Danny's compensating for something because his dæmon Amalia is a Giant Schnauzer. Danny is not pleased with Crofton, Gracies dæmon, because he seems to prefer native Hawaiian birds, his favorite is currently the Hawaii Akepa.

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/chinhdm.png)   
  
[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/stevehdm.png)

[](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/dannyhdm.png)  [](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/stevehdm.png)[](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/konohdm.png)


End file.
